


Притяжение

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Юст между Ичиго и БьякуейЗарисовки конца 2011 года





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено. Будет редактироваться и вычитываться, когда бета найдёт время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "дирекция Лукас фильм прекрасно осведомлена, что в космосе звуки не слышны". В смысле, автор в курсе, что сакура — декоративное дерево и ягод не плодоносит.

Ренджи думал, что это была не очень удачная шутка. Или не шутка. Ичиго в любом случае хватил лишку и откровенно зарывался.

А может, Ренджи попросту было завидно.

Куросаки Ичиго взобрался на самую большую и старую сакуру в фамильном саду поместья Кучики и в наглую лопал с неё вишни. Когда капитан это увидел, его едва кондрашка не хватила. Ренджи так уж точно. Сколько народу пыталось воровать ягоды, но чтобы с главного, можно сказать, священного дерева, при свете дня, не скрываясь! Обалдеть.

«Камикадзе», — всплыло слово из уроков истории, которые Ренджи был вынужден посещать в Каракуре.

— Куросаки И-чи-го, — таким голосом можно было крошить пустых и протыкать насквозь каменные стены Сейрейтея. Озноб прошёлся по спине Ренджи: он малодушно порадовался, что стоит чуть позади капитана и не видит его лица.

Ичиго непринуждённо свесился с ветки, держась за другую, что над головой:

— Да, Бьякуя?

И закинул в рот несколько вишен. Нечто похожее на восхищение шевельнулось в абараевской душе. А вот капитана уже можно было использовать вместо электрогенератора: реяцу его буквально искрила и, казалось, ещё немного и от её плотности начнёт раздуваться одежда, а вокруг засверкают молнии.

— Эта вишня... — произнёс капитан и сделал выразительный шаг-другой. Ренджи попытался использовать всю свою богатую мимику, намекая другу, что ещё немного — и капитан плюнет на то, что дерево старо и ценно, и обронит заветное «Бан-кай!»

Сорванных ягод на спаянных черенках было три. Демонстративно впившись зубами в сочную мякоть одной, остальные две Ичиго протянул в сторону капитана и заурядным тоном спросил:

— Тебе нарвать?

Ренджи не выдержал, зажмурился. Окатило уверенностью, что сейчас капитан уйдёт в шунпо — один шаг и друг, нашпигованный сенбонзакурой или кидо по горло, полетит с дерева...

Вступиться?

— Нет.

От интонаций капитана передёрнуло. Рука сама легла на рукоять занпакто, мышцы напряглись до предела. Ренджи верил в силу Ичиго, но в этот раз...

— Ну как хочешь, — легкомысленно отозвался Ичиго.

Какое-то неясное предощущение заставило распахнуть глаза.

Кучики Бьякуя пинал дерево. Ну как — пинал: носком сандалии один раз с чувством ткнул по стволу. Но сам факт!

Или померещилось?

А Ичиго видно не было. Зато было слышно.

— Ренджи, тебе вишни нарвать? — донеслось из-за густой кроны. Горячий пот прошиб Ренджи насквозь.

Медленно выдохнув, он позорно ушёл в шунпо.

 

Вернулся Ренджи в поместье капитана через полчаса, успев выполнить одно старое и нудное поручение в качестве отмазки, куда он делся. Прокрался на цыпочках к комнате, отведённой Ичиго, когда тот гостил в Сейрейтее и, заглянув внутрь, обнаружил друга сидящим на полу и перебинтовывающим руки. Живой, только слегка потрёпанный.

— И что это было? — спросил Ренджи, входя внутрь и задвигая за собой сёдзи.

Ичиго расщедрился на короткий, недовольный взгляд исподлобья и, не прерывая занятия, ответил:

— Самая крупная ягода оказалась кислой. Не дозрела ещё. Придётся подождать.

Зубами помог себе затянуть узел на бинтах и поднялся. Ренджи таращился на него, ощущая себя рыбой, треснутой колотушкой по башке. Нет, истинный смысл произнесённого он поня... о нет, лучше бы не понял!

— Слушай, друг, если ты хочешь об этом поговорить...

Ичиго посмотрел на него лицом Будды и тепло улыбнулся:

— Там целый ковш вишен, угости Рукию, а то чего зря пропадать будет.

— А ты? — невпопад спросил Ренджи и прикусил язык.

— А я пойду напьюсь с Зангецу, — мрачно возвестил Ичиго, сжимая рукоять занпакто.


	2. Chapter 2

Шинковать пустых — не то же самое, что сражаться с шинигами, вайзардами или арранкарами. Список постоянных оппонентов тянул ещё на пару-тройку пунктов, но Ичиго просто не хотелось, чтобы оный вообще имелся. В Каракуре попадались действительно сильные и опасные пустые, но очень редко, и опыт от сражений с ними всё равно — иной. Урахара же в последнее время часто бывал занят, а друзей на полную катушку гонять, когда они в физическом теле, а он — духовном, казалось неуместным. Ичиго не умалял их силы, но использовать всю мощь Гетсуга Теншо на них не хотел. Поэтому зачастил в Общество Душ, благо за оказанные услуги его пускали туда без проблем.

Кучики Бьякуя оказался прекрасным партнёром по спаррингу. Это была не грубая сила Кенпачи или почти родной Забимару Ренджи, не Рукия, против которой Ичиго не смог бы поднять меч даже в шутку, а свой банкай Иккаку всё так же прятал. С остальными Куросаки был не в столь приятельских отношениях, чтобы сунуться с просьбой о тренировке — кто бы что не говорил о степени его бестактности.

***

Капитан шестого отряда, брат Рукии —   
_  
Бьякуя  
_  
. Скорость, сила, выносливость, которым интересно противостоять. Хладнокровность и вдумчивость, держащие в тонусе: по противнику не прочтёшь его замыслы, не выведешь из себя. Но научиться и сделать это — одно удовольствие. К тому же, Бьякуя был прекрасным фехтовальщиком, а Ичиго порой очень не хватало техники. Бьякуя тоже учился, запоминал, как он сражается, и разрабатывал новые приёмы, иную тактику. Изощряться можно было долго и со вкусом, не боясь, что тебя начнут щадить...

 

Ичиго увернулся от атаки и ушёл в шунпо. Линии и цвета смазались, но фигуру противника и лепестки его шикая в пространстве он просто  _ ощущал _ . На выходе из мгновенной поступи едва не попался клинкам Сенбонзакуры, проехался плечом по земле — кувырок, сгруппировался — отбил удар. Запястье на секунды онемело.

_ Ветер свищет в ушах и желание достать клинком слишком сильно — Зангецу почти нетерпеливо звенит в руке. _

Манёвр: доля секунды, но Бьякуя предугадал движение.

Не интуиция, не ощущение чужой рейяцу резко бросили тело в бок — запах слив и туши. Запах... Бьякуи.

Так близко.

_ Они останавливаются, замирая друг против друга. Передышка. Лёгкие слегка саднят. _

_ Ичиго перекладывает Зангецу в другую руку и жадно, криво улыбается. _

_ Лицо аристократа бело и сосредоточенно. Только зрачки расширены. Ичиго облизывает кровь под губой — солено. Жарко, пыльно, пот заливает глаза, и мышцы приятно ноют от нагрузки. Ещё немного и будут неприятно. _

_ Бьякуя вскидывает руки, отточено-изящными движениями направляя лезвия — и у Ичиго сладко сжимается внутри. _

Выпад — блок — серия сложных приёмов — отступление — контратака — защита.

_ Они танцуют. _

Их спарринг — это не битва на жизнь или смерть, ни за чью-то душу, веру, закон или право быть, желать... хотя последнее как раз таки стало второй причиной, если не первой, почему —  _ Кучики Бьякуя _ .

_ Ичиго это ощущает. Порами кожи, тонкими волосками на руках и загривке, спинным мозгом и наэндорфиненным под завязку мозжечком, что ещё немного и они покатятся по земле, как дикие коты. До такого никогда не доходит, но... Глубокий и отрешённый взгляд напротив в какой-то момент становится иным. И знание, что Бьякуя способен наслаждаться битвой так же как и он, а не только заученно отрабатывать приёмы, пьянит не хуже самого боя. _

Где-то за пределами установленного кеккая глухо запел гонг, оповещая о чём-то жителей Готея, но адская бабочка в поместье так и не появилась. Звук, вместе со светом осеннего солнца словно замер, а пространство между двумя шинигами сгустилось. Лишь легкий ветерок, в шунпо хлещущий по щекам не хуже розг, лениво теребил одежду.

Её остатки.

_ Они смотрят друг на друга. Долго, не шевелясь, концентрируясь на следующем — последнем — ударе. Ичиго пожирает взглядом Бьякую слишком откровенно, и не может с собой ничего поделать. У него леденеют пальцы и отчаянно колотится сердце, но сознание кристально ясно и спокойно, а в груди распахивается какая-то голодная радость, которая подхватывает, наполняя силами. Зангецу, ощущая его желание, сливается с ним в едином порыве. _

_ Ведь это бой. Самый настоящий бой, и Ичиго хочет выиграть. _

Шаг.

Взмах.

Удар.

Звук разрезаемой ткани обжёг кожу сладкими мурашками, и даже боль оказалась не способна перебить жаркое, тянущее чувство в животе.

Ичиго обернулся одновременно с Бьякуей.

_ Молчание, в котором умещается целая вечность. Безмолвие, в котором их не существует. _

А потом они оба выпрямились, принимая расслабленные позы.

— Ничья.

Ичиго улыбнулся, закидывая занпакто на плечо.

_ Кучики Бьякуя стоит перед ним практически в одних хакама. Остатки косоде свисают с пояса лоскутами и на сухощавом, развитом торсе блестит пот, а к плечам острыми стрелками липнут пряди волос. На руках и правом боку — ссадины и порезы, и дыхание ещё неровное, хотя капитан уже совладал с собой. Ичиго облизывает сухие губы и довольно усмехается. _

— Когда-нибудь я выиграю вчистую.

 

_ И тогда... _

 

— Ну и видок у вас.

С той стороны кеккая стоит Рукия и смотрит на них скептически.

— Нии-сама, я прикажу растопить баню?

Бьякуя склоняет голову в знак согласия, и Рукия обращает свой взор, уже недовольный, на Ичиго.

— И обязательно каждый раз рвать униформу друг на друге в тряпки?

Поджимает губы, смущённо стрельнув глазами на брата, и поспешно удаляется.

Ичиго озадачено смаргивает. Оглядывает себя. Мда...

Мелькает мысль, что не один он тут «развлекается», и эта внезапная идея как-то разом разметает всё самообладание.

Бьякуя смотрит на него. Внимательно, пристально, спокойно. И глаза его темны и непроницаемы.

_ Ками... _

Неторопливо вложив Сенбонзакуру в ножны, Кучики снимает кеккай.

— Пошли, Куросаки Ичиго... Душ _ е _ и телу, уподобленных мечу, требуется не только закалка и отточка.

Ичиго медлит, пытаясь уловить проскользнувшее серебряной нитью в словах...

_ Капитан Кучики состоит весь из контрастов и строгих линий. Чёрные хакама, белая прямая спина, смоль волос. Кенсейкаан. _

_ Радужки цвета мокрого асфальта. В них блестит... смешинка? _

Бьякуя отворачивается:

— Иногда их надо ублажать.

 

На ослабевших ногах Ичиго следует за хозяином дома, и сердце предательски замирает на отсчёте шагов.

Они больше не говорят.

_ Зангецу тихо смеется. _

_ Бой ещё не окончен. _


End file.
